


三角形稳定定理

by total_chaos



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_chaos/pseuds/total_chaos





	三角形稳定定理

数学界里有一条定理——三角形稳定定理。浓缩成八个字是这么说的——“三角形具有稳定性”，应用到实例来说，就是好多板凳都是三条腿的，分布均匀的三条腿，平分受力，不偏向任何一方，不易滑脱，不易崩塌。这是一开始学习数学的小学生也晓得的著名定理，但是几乎没人敢说，自己能真正地参透这个简简单单的道理。

范丞丞是和黄明昊一起认识的蔡徐坤。跨部门联谊，蔡徐坤被起哄的人群推到人们目光的中央演唱了一首歌曲，影影绰绰的光影下，一半袒露在亮光里一半隐匿在阴影里的蔡徐坤像雨林深处捕兽的陷阱，穿着淋血鲜肉的诱人外衣。  
很俗套的一见钟情。蔡徐坤开口唱第一句词的时候，范丞丞就觉得自己的心跳速度不正常地加快了，蔡徐坤每高一个音，范丞丞的心脏也跟着每高一块气管骨环，蔡徐坤最后一个音又高拉得又长，于是范丞丞的心脏直接撞破了食道，从嘴里跳出来，赫然站在了光下。  
歌曲完了的时候，黄明昊跟着人群起哄，冲蔡徐坤玩味地吹起口哨，挺有辨识度的声线没被嘈杂的人群淹没，招来蔡徐坤对他们那个方向多停留了两秒视线。终于是看清了正脸，果然是别人口中的惊艳无比，黄明昊抬肘轻轻撞了下身旁的好友范丞丞，嚷嚷着诸如“蔡徐坤长得是真好”这样的话，却没有得到回应，他烦躁地扭头，就看见范丞丞一副失神模样，像是被妖精吃了心。

两个星期后黄明昊就收到了范丞丞的饭局邀请，脱单饭。黄明昊调侃范丞丞，说他觉得范丞丞和蔡徐坤坠入爱河的速度有些快，对方正坐在接他去餐厅的驾驶座上，作势要掉头，冷哼一声，扔下一句：“我还不想你这个大灯泡跟着来呢！”  
黄明昊敏锐地察觉到了这句话里的深层意思，因着和范丞丞是穿一条开裆裤长大的情分，从不拐弯抹角，直截了当地问：“是蔡徐坤叫我去的？”  
范丞丞没接茬，算是默认。又是两脚油，很快就飙到了约定的餐厅。  
黄明昊先下了车，站在一旁等范丞丞停车，无聊地去看餐厅正门上闪着光的名字，他眼珠左右扫动，正巧捕到了透明玻璃后的蔡徐坤。  
男人穿着可能是来不及换下的工作制服，不同于他们第一次见面时的休闲装，眼下这套衣服让他看起来成熟了不少，气质也出挑，绝对是人群中十分吸引人的存在。  
黄明昊歪着头，一手在下巴下摸了两下，昏沉的夜影下他的眼睛里好像藏着压抑住的光芒，偶尔在看不见的地方才会试探地露出一两条来。  
这次是范丞丞撞撞黄明昊，对方转头时的眼睛眨巴了几下迷茫的意思。但黄明昊比范丞丞反应快，范丞丞没来得及深究，黄明昊就先打破了平静，指了指蔡徐坤那边。范丞丞跟着看到蔡徐坤正在向他们招手示意，脸上的笑实在是招摇，引来了不少别处的目光。范丞丞回他一个笑，拉着黄明昊进了餐厅落座。  
互相打过招呼后，蔡徐坤把面前的菜单推给正对面的范丞丞，冲斜对面的黄明昊笑笑，“我点过了，你们点吧。”  
范丞丞看都不看一眼菜单就推给了黄明昊，一边推一边对蔡徐坤说“我和你一样就行了”，黄明昊似乎是不太好意思让另两个人观摩自己对着菜单翻来翻去，亦或是不太好意思浪费时间，抛出一句“那我也一样好了”，就把菜单递给了服务生。  
三个人等着上菜有些尴尬地闲扯着工作上的事，黄明昊是真想了解了解他兄弟和蔡徐坤的感情生活，但看着旁边这俩小处男一样小心翼翼的青涩模样，到底没问出口，一手撑着头一手拿着勺子在杯子里搅啊搅的。  
大麦颗粒翻腾起来又沉下去，形成一个又一个引力十足的漩涡。黄明昊一边时不时应几句蔡徐坤的话，一边在另两人说话时偶尔插上几句活络气氛，但注意力最集中的点似乎一直都在那杯茶上。黄明昊其实没搞懂，范丞丞到底看上蔡徐坤什么，他是长得好，玩起来也漂亮招人，但是没了助力推他，总会沉下去。黄明昊不觉得范丞丞是一个适合蔡徐坤的助力，也许连助力也算不上，顶多是个外力而已。但感情的事如人饮水，黄明昊终是没资格说什么。

服务生第一次只端来了一份，范丞丞把餐推给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤轻轻瞪他一眼又推给了黄明昊，蔡徐坤那一眼被黄明昊捕捉到，好像突然把什么东西点燃了。黄明昊没等火烧大又推回给了蔡徐坤，用茶杯堵住自己的嘴，怎么都要蔡徐坤先接餐点。  
一番推拉下来，第一份餐还是搁在了蔡徐坤面前，他们的关系，也似乎随着这一番推拉拉近了那么些，周身温度也因着器物与空气的摩擦升高了些。  
那并非黄明昊的错觉，他借着那点余温戳开个口，开始切入正题，一点点地探入范丞丞和蔡徐坤两人的交叠领域，了解他们的恋爱生活。  
八卦是人的天性，黄明昊是个释放天性的人。他像个狗仔一样把这俩人扒了个底朝天，一点也没有身为单身狗的自觉，一边聊一边大肆嘲笑蔡徐坤抖露出来的范丞丞的糗事。虽说范丞丞在黄明昊这儿也几乎是光着的，但那显然和在蔡徐坤跟前不是一个光法。黄明昊发现了新大陆，新的范丞丞，也是新的蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤一边狡黠地对着他爆料，一边蔫坏蔫坏地去瞅范丞丞脸色，又淘气又坏，偏偏小表情可爱得很。没人下得下狠心对着他发脾气，就连范丞丞那种黄明昊印象里极好面子的人，也只是无奈地摊手笑。  
还有，蔡徐坤大笑的时候特别好看。

黄明昊清楚地知道，以他站的位置应该适当避嫌。可是蔡徐坤似乎不懂。黄明昊真搞不清蔡徐坤明明比他大上几岁，怎么还跟个孩子一样不通人情。  
晚上十点，他像捧着个烫手山芋一样捧着自己的手机坐在沙发上，死盯着屏幕上那一行字，几乎要把手机戳出个洞来。屏幕反复暗去又被他点亮，他最终还是抓起茶几上的车钥匙，下了楼。  
“你能不能来我们这里住一晚，丞丞出差不在，我有点怕。”  
来自，蔡徐坤。

那真是他信过的最假也最破洞百出的谎言了。黄明昊被蔡徐坤推着倒在床上时那么想。  
蔡徐坤一个早早出来工作独自一人租房的成年男人，最近不久才搬去和范丞丞同住，要是真的怕，以前那几年都是怎么过来的？  
不过这又有什么重要的呢？重要的是，撒谎的是蔡徐坤，而倾听那个谎言的，是黄明昊。  
他们心照不宣。  
心照不宣地共同完成一个完美的骗局，心照不宣地在一张床上静默地躺下。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地倚跨在黄明昊身上，他探出手，像是海底的海葵一样伸出一根一根触手软软地试探，蜻蜓点水地在黄明昊身上停落。  
黄明昊真受不了这种撩拨，也真受不了明明主动的是蔡徐坤，现在他自己都硬了，对方却还在试探，浅尝辄止，好像真的矜持一样。  
得了吧，蔡徐坤要是矜持，会给他发消息？会推着他上床？  
他来这儿是来和蔡徐坤做爱的，不是被他这么轻飘飘地摸来摸去的，他想到这儿就没来由地暴躁，翻身把蔡徐坤压在了身下。他借着渗进来的月光准确地逮住蔡徐坤阴影里的颈子，像是捕到野兔的灰狼，眼里闪着兴奋无比的光。他狠狠地吮吸着，仿佛真能抽干蔡徐坤的血，让他沦为自己的奴从。  
黄明昊被烧急了，急急火火三下两下地就把蔡徐坤扒光了。他单了许久没有性生活，以前因为没人撩拨差不多都习惯素着了，猛然被这么一招惹，他才记起来他一直都是吃肉的猛兽。  
他伸出手指向蔡徐坤后面那处销魂窟探去，正想好好安慰一番，发现那里竟然早已湿烂一片。他抬头去看蔡徐坤，发现对方正噙着一根手指，半瞌着眼，满脸的迷乱与期待，嘴里偶尔淌出来几声低吟，细细去听，他能听到他的名字。  
“昊昊……”  
一切明了，黄明昊也不多说，直接提枪上阵，对着蔡徐坤的最深处顶。他顶一下蔡徐坤就叫一下，要么是叫他名字，要么不要脸没节操地夸他好大好厉害说自己好爽，后来可能是累了，只嗯嗯啊啊地表示自己在状态、很享受。  
蔡徐坤的反应很棒，黄明昊就喜欢这种在床上不拘束的情人，他受了鼓励，越发卖力，一遍一遍从蔡徐坤的敏感点碾过去。蔡徐坤好敏感，很快半是哭半是喊地叫嚷着“到了到了”，猛然一抖就射了。  
黄明昊爬起身去亲蔡徐坤的嘴、鼻头、耳尖，然后探入他的耳蜗舔弄。蔡徐坤说痒，轻飘飘地伸手推他，又被他捏住手腕子亲。黄明昊提起蔡徐坤湿淋淋的手臂，像抬起蝴蝶浸在水洼里的翅膀。好沉重，可他也好满足。蔡徐坤因无力而软绵绵，像个布娃娃一样任他疼任他爱，没几下又来了兴致叫他动。黄明昊听话地动起来，他把本来就没退出来的阳具插得更深，又一点点退出来。这次他的动作慢，也重，重重地、重重地从蔡徐坤每一个细胞上磨过，要他记住自己的触感。  
蔡徐坤说太慢了，不够爽，扭着腰帮黄明昊插自己，他在黄明昊向上插的时候逆着他的方向向下怼，狠狠地，几乎要把自己贯穿。他像是渴了几百年，迫切地需要黄明昊带给他水分。  
可是为什么？为什么会渴呢？  
终于结束时，黄明昊从背后抱着快要睡着的蔡徐坤，趴在他耳朵旁，挑衅地问：“怎么这么饥渴？范丞丞没让你爽吗？”

“他没碰过我。”  
这话从蔡徐坤嘴里说出来可信度实在太低，反正黄明昊怎么都说服不了自己相信。范丞丞和蔡徐坤在一起已经快半年了，按他们当初确定关系时坐着火箭的速度，现在范丞丞应该早把蔡徐坤操熟了才对。而且他们现在都住在一起了，黄明昊盯着蔡徐坤被滋润过后娇媚的模样，怎么都不信范丞丞会放着这么个大美人不吃。  
“他没碰过我。”  
蔡徐坤第二遍开口强调道，语气坚定。黄明昊看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，终于相信。  
可是为什么？

不久后黄明昊第二次和蔡徐坤躺在蔡徐坤和范丞丞家的那张床上，一回生二回熟，不要蔡徐坤多说什么，很是熟练地把人剥了个干净。  
正当他打算插入蔡徐坤时，卧室门被从外面推开，范丞丞幽灵一样地走进来。  
黄明昊被吓得差点痿了，第一反应是穿上裤子跑，却被蔡徐坤两条腿夹住动都动不了。  
黄明昊以为他一定是死定了，范丞丞把他打残都不过分。朋友妻不可欺，他可真是个好朋友，欺到人家里来了。  
可是意料之外的，范丞丞并没有呈现出一点儿生气的意思，反而拉了把椅子坐下，两手撑头，好像个等待电影开场的孩子。  
“什……什么情况？”明明是他和蔡徐坤背德偷情，黄明昊却觉得自己被骗了。

黄明昊才没兴趣在范丞丞面前表演现场，他穿好衣服坐在客厅，等着蔡徐坤和范丞丞给他一个解释。  
事实很简单，范丞丞没法接受和男人发生关系。  
黄明昊能想通，他了解范丞丞，范丞丞骨子里是个很传统的人，他愿意光明正大地追求蔡徐坤在黄明昊看来就已经是极大的让步与付出了。因而黄明昊一度觉得范丞丞遇到了最宝贵的真爱，所以哪怕他其实也对蔡徐坤一见钟情，也愿意真心地祝福他们白头。可是蔡徐坤来招惹他他也无法拒绝，这点不是他能控制的，任何一个人都没法拒绝自己爱的人。  
而放任他们偷情，要现在来看甚至是鼓励他们偷情的人，竟然是范丞丞。黄明昊不由得感叹一声真是遇到了真爱，范丞丞把自身挖出了一块变成了一个矛盾体。他传统，又疯狂，过不了心理那一关，却又愿意看着自己的男友躺在别人身下得到性爱的快乐。  
而这个圈里最重要的一环，蔡徐坤，显然也在尽力地促成如今这种局面。  
蔡徐坤爱范丞丞，也爱黄明昊。他并不认为这是一件矛盾的事。他们第一次见面，蔡徐坤分给他们那两秒钟的视线，就已经看得清明——范丞丞喜欢的是蔡徐坤袒露在光下的一半，而黄明昊喜欢的是蔡徐坤隐匿在阴影里的一半。一人一半，都终究都是蔡徐坤一个个体。  
范丞丞和黄明昊从小在相似的环境下长大，他们的经历相似，三观相似，喜好也相似，甚至喜欢上了同一个人。而随着时间推移，喜欢变成了爱。但他们到底只是相似仍有不同，黄明昊爱蔡徐坤的身体，范丞丞爱蔡徐坤的灵魂，蔡徐坤分别平分给他们他们想要的，他们反馈给他等价的爱。就好像最开始时的光影里，蔡徐坤平分给范丞丞和黄明昊每人一秒钟，范丞丞和黄明昊就都把喜欢反馈给他。

早上黄明昊刚打开门就被冷飕飕的风激得打了个响亮的喷嚏，很快一阵频率挺快的脚步声传来，只见蔡徐坤急乎乎跑到他跟前，手里拿着一条条纹围巾。  
眼看着围巾就要戴在黄明昊脖子上，突然从天而降一只蛮横的手，把围巾一把扯过。  
是范丞丞，而且是少见的愤怒的范丞丞。确实少见，范丞丞脾气很好，黄明昊从小跟他一起长大，两人一起度过了数不清的日子黄明昊都没见过几次范丞丞发脾气。而这次，范丞丞的脾气来得没由来。  
黄明昊看不懂，蔡徐坤顶多是能猜到——围巾是范丞丞送给自己的。  
蔡徐坤还记得那天，他和范丞丞手拉着手走出电影院，外头下着雪，他也被寒风激得打喷嚏，哆哆嗦嗦往范丞丞怀里钻。范丞丞把他搂住，抓着他的手一遍一遍地抚弄。然后范丞丞拉着他进了一家商店，从悬挂着的一堆围巾里挑出来最厚的那一条，付了钱，亲手给他戴上。他的手指划过他的脖子，是温暖的，让他能想起春风，暂时忘却眼下的寒冷。他仍是在范丞丞怀里被抱着，那样黏在一起的动作导致他们走得很慢，可他一点也不觉得冷。  
因为他的热源正紧挨着他。  
范丞丞愿意蔡徐坤和黄明昊做爱，甚至可以看着他们，但那并不代表他没有占有欲。他可以给黄明昊也买一条围巾，比给蔡徐坤的那条贵一些也不是不行，但蔡徐坤，绝对不能把他送的东西转送给黄明昊，借用也不行。那不单单是一条围巾，更是他亲手掏出来递交给蔡徐坤的热腾腾、血淋淋的心。在范丞丞这里，精神之爱远大于肉体之爱。蔡徐坤可以和别人做爱，但带着他们记忆的东西，不可以被玷污。

黄明昊懒得计较，本来他也没觉得太冷，插着裤兜就出了门。  
没走几步他发现蔡徐坤追了出来，范丞丞没跟着。他抱抱蔡徐坤，柔声安抚，压下不爽尽量温柔开口：“回去吧，丞丞等你呢。”  
当局者迷旁观者清，黄明昊自己也真是遇到真爱了，看不得一点蔡徐坤为难。  
他远远看着蔡徐坤一步三回头地离开，又一股风刮来才抬起步子离开。  
冬天的太阳照得正红火，现在的蔡徐坤是范丞丞爱的那一半蔡徐坤，他黄明昊要离开了。  
他倒也不难受，等到黑夜，他也可以拥有蔡徐坤。虽然要加上“一半”这个限定词，但拥有一半也是拥有。

蔡徐坤和范丞丞冷战了小半个月，这是他们冷战天数最长的一次了，两人都不吵架却也都不主动搭理对方，看得黄明昊这个第三人难受。  
他把两人约出来，来到他们第一次三人聚餐的那家餐厅，又点了一次相同的食物，黄明昊借着去洗手间的机会找到服务生，让先上一份，后上后两份。  
然后他回到座位上，搅动起眼前的大麦茶。大麦颗粒翻腾起来又沉下去，形成一个又一个引力十足的漩涡。黄明昊逃不掉这引力，范丞丞也同样。  
所以为什么要为难自己呢？他们都可以是助力，都可以是蔡徐坤的另一半，完整与分离只是相对，可以说他们各只拥有一半蔡徐坤，也可以说他们都拥有蔡徐坤。  
黄明昊天性开放，他很早就想明白了，现在的主要问题就是范丞丞。  
突然，黄明昊听到身边传来的声音，转头看到范丞丞也在搅动自己的茶杯。  
他们相视一笑。  
第一份餐在一番推拉后还是先搁在了蔡徐坤跟前，之后他们的关系更亲近了，周身的温度也更温暖了。

如果你是司机，车的副驾驶上坐着你最爱也是最爱你的人，迎面驶来一辆直冲着你来的汽车，惨烈的碰撞不可避免，可预见至少会死掉一个人，你会作何选择？  
以前做心理测试的时候，范丞丞和黄明昊都答过这个题。范丞丞选择转方向盘让副驾驶避开直接碰撞，自己死亡，而黄明昊选择踩油门，两个人一起死去。别人都说黄明昊残忍，不肯多救一个哪怕一个人，蔡徐坤却说，最残忍的，是范丞丞，留下爱他的人孤身在世，生不如死。  
当然了，每个人的思考方式都不同，考虑的点也不一样，这个问题不存在正确答案，最多只能说明，范丞丞和黄明昊到底是两个不同的个体，以及，爱情，对蔡徐坤来说是很重要的一样东西。对于真爱，甚至比生命还重要。  
三角形具有稳定性，蔡徐坤为了真爱，找到了这份稳定性。同样地，为了真爱，范丞丞和黄明昊也都愿意，践行他们的三角形稳定定理。  
呃，应用到实例来说，就是他们三个人，平等的三个人，平分爱情，不偏向任何一方，不背叛，不崩裂。

刚进门的玄关处悬挂着三条花纹各异的围巾，间距相同正好对称，看起来稳稳当当地各自站好互不侵扰，却暗地里偷偷散发出三份体温在空中交缠。


End file.
